


My Heart in Your Hands

by nhixxie



Series: Canon Compliant Fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, and people said mortal malec was life altering, i put up a poll about mortal VS immortal malec, if there's errors in this dont @ me i couldn't see through the tears, oh a bitch SAW WHAT ALL THE FUSS WAS ABOUT, so me a staunch immortal malec truther decided to see what the fuss was about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie
Summary: Alec wants to die on a hilltop overlooking Alicante, the sunrise in sight. Magnus makes it happen.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Canon Compliant Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929223
Comments: 42
Kudos: 211





	My Heart in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [IL MIO CUORE NELLE TUE MANI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934169) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)



> In this 500 word ficlet, Alec dies. See tags for the reasons as to why I have decided to engage in this (raymondholt.gif) PAIIIN. Please listen to the song while reading if you're able to.
> 
> *kate_kate kindly transalated this to Italian. Find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934169)!
> 
> I am @nhixxie on twitter, and follow #nhixxiefic if you're into that!

Magnus holds on.

“Comfortable?” he smiles as he asks. Alec nods, head settled softly against his shoulder. 

“Isn’t this a bit unfair?” Alec asks, a soft yawn pulling in and out of his old lungs, “Most dying people can’t have their pain magicked away by a powerful warlock.”

Magnus chuckles softly. “Very you to think about other people on your death bed.”

“I know you’re tired.” Alec murmurs, voice weakened with age.

Magnus smiles small, eyes heavy. “Don’t worry about me.”

The wind howls like a wounded animal in their ears.

“How much time left?”

Magnus checks his watch, heaving a breath. He threads his fingers through fine, gray hair, carding gently. “Five minutes.”

“Okay.” Alec says, kissing the back of Magnus’ hand, eyes fluttered close, “Thank you.”

Wind beats against the hilltop, dusk softly tingeing the sky with blue and pink. Magnus feels his magic deep with in the chambers of Alec’s heart, threaded into the muscle, holding the precious yet tired organ soothingly. For the past twenty-four hours, Magnus had held that heart with the ancient magic in his hands, moving it in time—sixty exhausting beats per minute, constantly. He is the only thing that is keeping Alec alive. 

Alec wants to die on top of the hill overlooking Alicante, with the sight of a rising sun. Magnus decided he would sooner run himself into his own death than not give him what he wanted. 

“What’s in your mind?” Alec murmurs, thumb running against Magnus hand.

“You.” Magnus says softly, “Every beat of your heart. Every breath in your lungs. Every second of my life with you. And every second of my life without.”

Magnus feels his exhaustion break through, and he _mourns_. He weeps, back of his hand to his cheeks, wiping stubbornly. He chokes on his breaths, lungs burning. He holds Alec’s heart in his hands. 

He shakes his head brokenly, feels his magic falter into the bottom of its barrel, exhausted beyond measure. He holds Alec closer, a scream of defiance against the universe. 

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I know, my love.” Alec murmurs, “I know.”

The pink in the sky melts slowly into orange, telling of the sun soon breaking past the horizon— _three minutes._

Alec smiles. “You found me, Magnus.” He says with every bit of truth in his dying body, “You found me when I refused to believe I was even lost. And since then I have never been truly mine. I find your name on every inch of space that is me.”

_Two minutes._

“You’ve held my heart in your hands since the moment we’ve met.” 

Magnus scrambles, desperately holds his magic against a weakened pulse, pulling through the last threads of his power, the last stitch in plain sight.

“Now you have to let it go.”

The sun breaks, the last stich is undone, and Alec smiles at the sight before him, a rising sun as he sets.

Alec closes his eyes.

_I will always be your loving husband,_ his last words. 

Magnus cradles him in his arms, weeping. 

_I will always be your loving husband._

He lets go.


End file.
